Cinta Sejati
by Uzumaki family
Summary: Tidak bisa bikin Summary jadi silahkan baca aja ff pertama ku yang super gaje
1. Chapter 1

_Ini fanfic pertama aku,jadi kalau banyak kata-kata typo nya mohon di maklumi ya^^_

_Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hinata punya Masashi sensei Aku cuma pinjam doang^^_

_Tidak bisa bikin Summary jadi silahkan baca aja^^_

_Pairing: Naruto &amp; Hinata_

''_Naruto,kamu mau menabrak langit-langit ya '' Teriak Shikamaru pada Naruto yang masih di dalam Goa bersama Sai,sakura dan hanabi_

''_Siapa yang mau berhenti disini Dattebayo'' jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh ke shikamaru dan teman-teman nya yang tertinggal jauh._

_Naruto dan hinata masih melaju sampai kelangit-langit Goa dan Duuuuuaaaaaarrrr_

_Dan terciptalah butir-butir air sampai kelangit-langit yang terlihat sangat indah di tambah sinar bulan menambah keindahan malam itu_

_Disana lah naruto dan hinata melayang-layang di udara di kelilingin butir-butir air itu menambah suasana romantis di antara mereka_

''_Hinata'' ucap Naruto sambil memegangin tangan hinata_

''_Naruto-kun''balas hinata._

_Dan perlahan jarak diantara mereka pun menipis_

_5 cm ..._

_4 cm ..._

_3 cm ..._

_2 cm .._

_1 cm ..._

_Dan bibir merekapun menyatu saling berbagi kehangatan masing-masing menyalurkan kasih sayang yang mereka rasakan saat ini._

''_Hinata, Arigatou'' Ucap Naruto dalam hati_

_Naruto mencium hinata begitu sangat lembut begitu juga dengan hinata._

_Akhir nya penantian Hinata terbalaskan,Pria yang bertahun-tahun dia cintai dengan segenap jiwa nya kini membalas cinta nya ._

_Hinata tidak bisa menahan butir-butir air yang keluar dari mata nya karna terharu,sambil ciuman hinata menangis terharu,_

_Naruto yang merasakan butir-butir air mata hinata akhirnya menghentikan ciuman lembut nya pada hinata._

''_Hinata ada apa?kata Naruto,kini mereka telah menginjak bumi._

_Naruto menghapus air mata hinata dengan kedua tangan nya sambil memasang wajah khawatir._

''_Ti..tidak apa-apa Na..Naruto-kun'' jawab Hinata sambil memejamkan mata nya merasakan kehangatan tangan Naruto yang ada di kedua pipi nya dan kemudian membuka mata nya kembali sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto._

''_Terus kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa Hinata menangis?kata Naruto lagi dan dengan kedua tangan nya yang masih memegang pipi Hinata._

''_Anu..aku cu..Cuma terharu Naruto-kun..a..aku tidak menyangka a..akhir nya Kau membalas cintaku Naruto-kun''jawab Hinata dengan butir-butir air mata yang semakin banyak di kedua mata nya._

_Naruto yang melihat nya hanya terdiam dan berkata _

''_Gomen Hinata,Hountoni Gomennasai karna selama ini aku tidak peka terhadap perasaanMu, maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu lama'' lirih naruto dan butir-butir air mata nya pun ikut jatuh di kedua pipi tan nya,Naruto memeluk hinata erat sambil menangis._

_Kini Naruto dan Hinata saling berpelukan dan menangis terharu._

''_Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun''kata Hinata sambil membelai punggung Naruto_

''_Selama ini a..aku mencintaimu dengan tulus Naruto-kun jadi walau kau tidak membalas cintaku pun aku tidak apa-apa karna cinta ku tidak meminta imbalan Naruto-kun'' kata Hinata lagi dan melepas pelukan Naruto ,kini Hinata memandang Naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut_

**NARUTO POV**

_Kami-sama kau sungguh luar biasa menciptakan perempuan didepanku begitu sempurna dari fisik dan hati dia begitu sempurna_

_Aku sangat menyesal karna baru sekarang merasakan perasaan ini perasaan yang sangat hangat dan tentram yang baru pertama kali ku rasakan _

_Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir lagi dan ku peluk lagi wanita di depan ku ini ku hirup aroma tubuh nya yang sangat menyejukan jiwa ku ,ku eratkan pelukan ku dan menangis lagi dipelukan nya menyesali diri sendiri_

''_sudah Naruto-kun jangan menangis,aku tidak ingin meliat Naruto-kun menangis'' kata Hinataku padaku sambil membelai punggung ku_

_Aaah..belaian nya sangat hangat di jiwaku.._

_Mungkin aku memang pantas di bilang ''Dobe Baka'' karna tidak menyadari ada bidadari seperti Hinata yang mencintaiku tulus dan bertahun-tahun menunggu ku tanpa lelah,Kau memang perempuan Luar biasa Hinata_

''_Hinata...Mungkin aku tidak bisa memutar waktu tapi aku berjanji mulai sekarang,besok dan selama nya sampai maut memisahkan cintaku hanya untuk mu Hinata..itu lah JANJI ku pada mu'' kata ku mantap_

**NARUTO POV END**

_Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan menangis dan ia pun mengangguk_

''_Hinata, ayoo kita pulang ke desa mungkin mereka telah menunggu kita'' kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan nya ,Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto nya_

_Mereka pun pulang ke konoha sambil melompat dari pohon ke pohon yang lain nya._

_Sesampai nya di Gerbang Konoha benar saja Naruto dan Hinata di sambut penduduk Konoha dan teman-teman nya _

''_Naruto sudah kembali ,pahlawan desa telah pulang'' teriak penduduk-penduduk_

'' _Kamu hebat Naruto, kamu menyelamatkan kami untuk kesekian kali nya '' kritik penduduk yang lain nya_

_Semua yang ada di sana sorak sorai menyambut kepulangan Naruto dan Hinata_

_Shikamaru,Sai dan sakura yang juga pahlawan pada insiden kali ini telah pulang lebih dulu dan tersenyum melihat kedatangan teman nya Naruto dan Hinata_

''_yooosh Naruto,Arigatou telah menyelamatkan kami lagi'' kata kiba teman satu tim Hinata Tim 8_

''_Naruto,semangat muda mu sungguh keren''timpal Lee sambil memperlihatkan jempol nya_

''_Arigatou Naruto '' kata kakashi mantan sensei nya di tim 7 dan saat ini menjabat jadi Hokage ke 6_ ,Rokudaime hokage

''_hei kalian jangan Cuma berterimakasih padaku karna aku tidak sendiri menjalankan misi ini ada Hinata,Sakura,Shikamaru dan Sai dan juga kalian yang sudah menjaga desa dengan baik'' kata Naruto tidak terima karna Cuma dia yang di beri selamat sedangkan yang lain nya tidak_

''_iya iyaiya Hountoni Arigatou Hinata,sakura,shikamaru dan sai kalian memang ninja-ninja terhebat saat ini'' kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker nya_

_Semua nya saling tersenyum dan gembira menyambut masa depan yang cemerlang di depan mata, termasuk dua sejoli ini Naruto dan Hinata tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama yang lain nya tidak pernah lepas_

''_anu..Kakashi sensei Mana Hiashi-sama" kata Naruto memecah keramaian yang ada_

''_Hiashi-sama?oh itu dia ..jawab Kakashi sambil menunjuk Hiashi yang di tompang anbu karna kondisi dia yang masih lemah tapi berisekeras ingin menyambut Naruto dan Hinata di gerbang_

''_Oto-san''kata Hinata dan berlari menghampiri oto-san nya di samping nya ada Naruto_

''_Oto-san tidak apa-apa?kata Hinata lagi _

''_Seharus nya oto-san jangan kesini,oto-san harus istirahat''Hinata sangat khawatir melihat oto-san nya yang sangat lemah saat ini_

''_Tidak apa-apa Hinata..oto-san ingin menyambut mu dan yang lain nya'' jawab Hiashi dengan lemah karna kondisi nya yang lemah saat ini_

''_Naruto..Arigatou..Hountoni Arigatou telah membawa Hinata dan Hanabi pulang dengan selamat'' kata Hiashi pada Naruto dengan senyuman hangat yang belum pernah di perlihatkan seorang Hiashi selama ini_

_Naruto yang melihat senyuman Hiashi Oto-san dari Hinata kekasih nya hanya bisa tersenyum juga sambil bekata_

''_Sudah kewajiban ku untuk menjaga Hanabi dan juga Hinata yang kelak akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku nanti'' jawab Naruto tegas dan penuh percaya diri_

''_Hiashi-sama..aaah tidak Oto-san,aku Uzumaki Naruto mau melamar Hinata Hyuga anak anda untuk menjadi pendamping ku,menghabiskan hari-hari bersama ku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku,berbagi suka dan duka bersama-sama sampai maut_ _memisahkan''kata Naruto bersujud meminta restu dari Hiashi_

_Hiashi yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa shock tidak percaya seorang pahlawan bersujud di hadapan nya_

''_Naruto-kun''lirih Hinata menyaksikan orang yang selama ini di cintai nya sekarang bersimpuh di hadapan oto-san nya meminta restu ,hinata pun ikutan bersujud di hadapan oto-san nya agar oto-san nya merestui hubungan nya dengan pria yang sangat dia cintai selama-lama nya_

_Penduduk dan teman-teman Naruto dan hinata hanya bisa diam menyaksikan peristiwa ini._

''_mmmm...Naruto,selama ini aku sangat tahu tentang perasaan putri ku Hinata,dia sangat mencintai Mu dan menurut ku Cuma kamu lah kebahagiaan nya ,aku oto-san nya selama ini tidak bisa memberi dia kebahagiaan yang layak di pikiran ku Cuma bagaimana bisa membesarkan nya jadi ninja kuat dan sering kali menyiksa dia dengan latihan-latihan yang berat...jadi sekarang dan selama nya aku ingin putri ku bahagia,bahagia hidup dengan orang yang dia cintai selama ini...aku merestui kalian''jawab Hiashi sambil tersenyum lembut._

_Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Hiashi akhir nya merasa senang dan Hinata langsung memeluk oto-san nya_

''_Arigatou Oto-san,arigatou''kata Hinata di pelukan Hiashi_

_Penduduk dan teman-teman Naruto langsung berteriak sorai porai menyaksikan pahlawan mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan nya_

_TBC_

_Gimana gaje ya ..gomen ini fanfic pertama sih jadi sangat-sangat gaje :(_

Smale


	2. Chapter 2

A Naruto Fanfiction

Cinta Sejati 2015 By Linna

Rated : T

Ganre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Canon! Maybe Typos, Maybe OOC, DLDR!

ENJOY !

* * *

Ff Cinta sejati chapter 2 ku di sini menceritakan kencan Naruto dan Hinata^^

Gomen bila gaje lagi ya^^

Aku ini selalu berimajinasi gaje jadi maklumi^^

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hinata tuh punya Masashi sensei sedang kan aku apa tuh Cuma minjem mereka doang buat melengkapin imajinasi ku yang super gaje dan ngawur hihihihihih

Pairing : yang pasti Couple favorite ku dong Naruto &amp; Hinata (Naruhina)

* * *

Chapter 2 : Kencan.

Dipagi yang cerah terlihat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, eits tidak deh rambut dia udah pendek ya Gomen dah^^, dia sedang asyik di dunia mimpi nya tuh, Uzumaki Naruto sedang terlelap dengan nyenyak nya padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 -_-

'' Hoaaaam...nyenyak nya '' kata Naruto sambil merenggakan otot-otot tangan nya dan mengosok-gosok mata nya biar penglihatan nya lebih jelas. Dia melirik jam dinding nya dan terkejut melihat sudah pukul 9 sekarang.

'' Aaaah sialll sudah jam 9, aduuuuh kenapa aku bisa bangun kesiangan sih, padahal kan aku ada kencan hari ini bersama Hinata '' gumam nya bicara sendiri sambil mukul-mukul jidat nya.

Naruto pun bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru cukup hanya 5 menit dia sudah selesai dengan acara mandi-mandian tanpa babibu dia cepat berpakaian dan bergegas pergi ke acara kencan nya itu.

Naruto pergi ke kediaman Hyuga untuk menjemput sang bidadari nya Hyuga Hinata , dan ternyata Hinata sudah menunggu nya di Gerbang .

'' Gomen Hinata, aku telat tadi aku kesiangan bangun nya '' kata Naruto sedikit berlari menuju Hinata ,dan Hinata pun tersenyum dan berkata '' Ti..tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun..a..aku tidak terlalu lama menunggu mu kok '' balas Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata Cuma bisa bersyukur dalam hati nya karna bisa memiliki kekasih yang sangat sabar ini.

'' Ayo Hinata, kita jalan'' kata Naruto lagi sambil memengang tangan kekasih nya dengan erat, Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

Dan mereka pun pergi dari kediaman rumah Hinata untuk memulai kencan nya

Sudah 5 hari mereka resmi pacaran semenjak peristiwa penculikan itu dan Naruto juga sudah melamar Hinata di depan Hiashi Tousan nya Hinata serta di hadapan penduduk desa dan juga teman-teman nya, walau sudah 5 hari resmi jadi sepasang kekasih baru hari ini mereka pergi kencan.

'' Ano, Hinata kira-kira kita kemana dulu ya, kamu ada usul ?'' tanya Naruto sambil tetap melangkah kan kaki nya.

' 'mmm.. a..aku sih terserah Naruto-kun saja mau kemana'' jawab Hinata sedikit menoleh ke Naruto dan tersenyum lagi,aaaah baru beberapa menit mereka ketemu Hinata nya selalu memberikan senyuman berkali-kali untuk nya bener-bener membuat Naruto tentram dan damai di hati nya, Sungguh Naruto merasa pria paling beruntung di dunia bisa di cintai dan mencintai perempuan di samping nya ini dan dapat memiliki nya.

'' Baiklah kalau begitu, bagimana kalau kita ke kedai baru saja, kata teman-teman yang pernah kesana, disana makanan nya enak-enak lho'' kata Naruto lagi.

'' Kedai baru? kedai seperti apa Naruto-kun? tanya Hinata

'' mmmm...aku tidak ingat Nama nya tapi menurut Sai dan Ino disana makanan nya enak-enak dan kata nya sih sangat bagus untuk pasangan kekasih karna disana tempat nya sangat romantis hehehe '' jawab naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

'' Ro..romantis?'' tanya Hinata sedikit gugup dan malu mendengar kata romantis dan wajah nya pun merona .

'' iya hime'' jawab Naruto sambil menghentikan langkah nya sejenak dan mencubit pipi nya Hinata karena gemes Melihat rona merah nya yangselalu hinggap di pipi kekasih nya ini, sungguh Hinata sangat cantik kalau lagi merona rasa nya mau Naruto makan saja pipi nya ini hihihih.

Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu semakin merona tapi tidak sampai pingsan mungkin kalau Naruto memperlakukan nya seperti ini saat masih kecil atau saat remaja mungkin Hinata sudah tidak sadarkan diri, sekarang itu tidak terjadi karna Hinata bukan gadis pemalu lagi dia sudah berubah khusus nya di hadapan kekasih nya ini walau warna merah yang sering hinggap di pipi nya sama sekali tidak bisa dia hilang kan sampai detik ini.

\- -Skip Time-

* Di kedai Love / Cafe Love * ( Tempat nya karangan ku^^ )

'' Waaaah tempat nya luas dan cantik ya Hinata'' kata Naruto menghentikan langkah nya di depan Kedai Love.

'' iya sangat cantik, Naruto-kun'' Balas Hinata yang kagum dengan tempat yang baru pertama kali mereka kunjungin ini.

Kedai Love baru 4 hari ini resmi di buka tapi walau sangat baru tempat ini jadi tempat favorite para muda- mudi yang lagi kasmaran karna tempat nya yang sangat indah, di sekeliling kedai tumbuh bunga-bunga yang cantik, tata ruangan kedai yang sangat rapi dan menawan membuat siapa saja terpesona dengan tempat baru ini terlebih warna kedai di dominasi warna pink sungguh sangat cantik dan romantis.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah Naruto melangkah kan kaki nya, dia mendadak mematung karena melihat daftar-daftar menu serta harga menu nya di luar kedai dan menurut Naruto menu-menu nya Lumayan mahal dia pun melihat dompet kodok nya dengan muka masam.

'' Siaaal, aku bawa uang sedikit lagi, bagaimana bisa meneraktir Hinata di tempat ini, harga makanan nya sangat mahal dan uang ku tidak cukup'' kata Naruto dalam hati nya dia bener-bener merutuki diri nya yang ceroboh sudah tahu mau kencan tapi malah bawa uang sedikit.

Hinata yang merasakan gelagat kekasih nya ini yang sedikit mencurigakan akhir nya berinsiatif mengaktifkan Byakugan nya secara diam-diam dan ternyata benar Kekasih nya ini tidak bawa uang banyak, tidak mau membuat kekasih nya kesulitan karna makan di tempat yang mahal ini, Hinata pun berkata '' Ano..Naruto-kun , Ba..bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai ichiraku saja, a..aku sangat ingin makan ramen saat ini'' Kata Hinata sedikit menarik baju Naruto agar Naruto menoleh pada nya.

'' Seriusan Hinata, kamu mau makan di kedai Ichiraku? tapi apa tidak papa ini kan kencan pertama kita ,pasti nya kamu sangat ingin makan di tempat yang romantis kan seperti pasangan-pasangan yang lain nya?tanya Naruto, dia sangat ingin buat kekasih nya ini merasakan keromantisan dari nya .

'' Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun ,asal selalu bersama Naruto-kun saja itu sudah hal yang romantis bagi ku, lagi pula aku sangat ingin makan ramen sekarang'' jawab Hinata dengan hati-hati takut kekasih nya tahu kalau dia sudah tahu isi dompet kekasih nya ini.

''Begitu ya, mmm..baik lah kalau kamu mau nya begitu..kita pergi ke kedai ichiraku saja'' kata Naruto dan kembali melangkah kan kaki nya pergi meninggalkan Kedai Love ini dan menuju kedai favorite nya Kedai Ichiraku dengan masih berpegangan tangan dengan kekasih nya Hyuga Hinata

Sepanjang jalan menuju kedai Ichiraku Naruto dan Hinata selalu di sapa para penduduk desa dan mereka pun balik menyapa sambil senyum lembut.

Yah, sudah jadi kebiasaan setiap Naruto atau Hinata berpapasan sama penduduk desa mereka selalu di sapa ,siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan 2 pahlawan ini berkat mereka bulan tidak jadi menabrakan diri ke bumi dan akhir dari bumi pun tidak terjadi .

-Skip Time-

* Kedai Ichiraku *

'' Hello paman Teuchi..'' sapa Naruto saat membuka tirai kedai itu, paman Teuchi yang di sapa pun menolehkan kepala nya dan tersenyum melihat pahlawan dan langanan tetap nya ini datang kemari lagi.

'' Hello juga Naruto..dan Kekasih nya'' sapa balik paman teuchi ,Naruto yang mendengar kata terakhir paman teuchi pun hanya tersipu malu sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa merona mendengar nya .

'' Ano...paman pesan Miso Ramen nya 2 ya'' kata Naruto lagi saat sudah duduk dibangku nya dengan Hinata di samping nya, Naruto tidak lagi bertanya ke Hinata tentang pesanan nya karna Naruto tahu Hinata juga sangat menyukai Miso Ramen ini.

'' Baiklah Naruto..tunggu sebentar ya'' jawab Paman Teuchi sambil senyum.

'' Mmmm..Hinata ,kenapa kamu dari tadi diam saja sih..?Tanya Naruto karna baru sadar kekasih nya ini tidak banyak bicara setelah sampai di kedai ini.

''Ti..tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun'' jawab Hinata sambil senyum lembut

''Syukurlah aku kira kamu merasa kecewa akhir nya kencan pertama kita di tempat ini bukan di tempat yang romantis..''lirih Naruto pelan sungguh dalam hati nya dia sangat menyesal tidak bisa mengajak kekasih nya kencan di tempat yang seharus nya romantis dan berkesan

''Naruto-kun, kan aku sudah bilang di mana pun kita pergi asal selalu bersama Naruto-kun aku sudah senang, karna kebahagiaan ku adalah Naruto-kun sendiri..''jawab Hinata sambil memperekat pengangan tangan nya berusaha menyakinkan kekasih nya kalau dia sama sekali tidak kecewa akhir nya kencan pertama mereka di kedai favorite kekasih nya ini.

''La..lagi pula kan Aku yang minta kesini tadi, karna aku sangat ingin makan ramen saat ini..'' jelas Hinata lagi sambil senyum sangat lembut.

Hening sejenak karna mereka berdua asyik dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing

NARUTO POV

Hinata ku bener-bener perempuan malaikat dia sangat tahu tantang diri ku dan sangat bisa membuat ku merasa tentram dan damai setiap kali bersama nya.

Bahkan di saat kencan pertama dia tidak menuntut ku terlalu banyak, dengan ada nya diri ku sudah buat nya merasa bahagia, memang apa istimewa nya diri ku ini sih hingga dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal lain selain diriku selalu bersama nya..

Aaaah sungguh aku merasa jadi pria paling beruntung di dunia ini bisa bertemu dan mendapatkan cinta nya dengan penuh, aku merasa sangat di hargai.

Terimakasih Kami-sama sudah menyatukan cinta kami ,aku berjanji akan membuat gadis disamping ku ini bahagia selama nya

NARUTO POV END

HINATA POV

Terimakasih kami-sama sudah membuat Naruto menjadi milik ku sekarang,sungguh aku sangat bahagia bisa selalu bersama nya setiap saat dapat berjalan beriringan dan saling berpengangan tangan setiap waktu.

Impian ku bener-bener jadi kenyataan sekarang, terimakasih kami-sama sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau mengabulkan impian ku ini.

HINATA POV END

''Miso ramen nya telah datang'' kata paman Teuchi sekaligus memecahakan keheningan yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata saat ini. Mereka pun akhir nya kembali ke dunia sadar nya dan menyambut pesanan miso nya dengan senyuman.

''ittadakimasu'' Ucap Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan, mereka pun makan dengan sangat nikmat terlebih lagi Naruto sangat menikmati nya berhubung Miso ramen adalah makanan favorite nya bahkan sekarang Naruto sudah menghabis kan 10 mangkok dengan cepat nya, Hinata yang melihat kelakuan kekasih nya ini hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, Hinata sangat tahu kalau kekasih nya Naruto Uzumaki ini sangat mengilai ramen.

''Waaah kenyaaaaang'' Ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak karena merasa senang perut nya telah terisi dengan makanan favorite nya

''Hinata, kamu sudah selesai? tanya Naruto sedikit menoleh ke arah kekasih nya ini.

''I..iya Naruto-kun'' jawab Hinata singkat.

''yosh, saat nya kita menuju tempat kencan ke 2 kita ya, paman Teuchi ini uang nya, terimakasih makanan nya ya..''kata Naruto sambil meletakan uang nya di meja dan meraih tangan Hinata untuk pergi menuju ke tempat kencan mereka yang ke 2

''Sama-sama Naruto, lain kali mampir lagi ya'' Balas paman Teuchi sambil senyum simpul.

'''Pasti paman Teuchi, aku pasti sering-sering mampir kesini kok..''jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol nya dan tentu nya dengan senyuman lima jari nya setelah itu Naruto dan Hinata pun berlalu meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku.

''Ano..Na..Naruto-kun, sekarang kita ke mana lagi? Tanya Hinata penasaran

''mmm...aku ada satu tempat yang mungkin akan membuat keromantisan kencan pertama kita ini terwujub'' jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman termanis nya ke Hinata kekasih nya ini

Hinata yang melihat senyuman Naruto yang menurut nya telah menyelamatkan nyawa nya ini hanya bisa merona dahsyat.

-Skip Time-

* Taman Lavender *

'' Waaah..indah nya, bunga lavender nya bermekaran sangat cantik'' gumam Hinata takjub

''iya Hime, sangat cantik ,dulu taman ini sangat kecil tapi tidak di sangka sekarang menjadi sangat luas''kata Naruto merasa telah berhasil membuat kekasih nya merasakan keromantisan dari nya.

Hinata lalu mendekati bunga-bunga Lavender itu berlarian dan berputar-putar di padang Lavender ini, sungguh sangat menyenangkan bagi Hinata

Naruto yang melihat kekasih nya kesenangan hanya bisa tersenyum lebar,sungguh pemandangan Lavender di tambah kekasih nya yang kesana kemari menikmati padang Lavender ini menyejukan hati Naruto ,kekasih nya Hinata sangat cantik saat tersenyum lepas.

Tanpa terasa Hari sudah mulai gelap mereka pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara kencan nya dan Naruto pun mengantar Hinata nya pulang ke rumah nya.

Di sepanjang jalan mereka selalu berpengangan tangan tidak pernah lepas dan saling mempererat tautan tangan mereka.

Sesampai nya di kediaman Hinata, Naruto berhenti sejenak dan berkata

''Hinata, Bersedia kah kamu menikah dengan ku bulan depan..aku sangat ingin memiliki diri mu seutuh nya, saat bangun pagi wajah mu lah yang ku lihat, selalu memakan masakan dari Mu, saat aku pulang dari misi selalu ada yang menyambut ku dan berkata Okaerinasai aku sangat ingin itu keluar dari mulut mu, aku juga ingin mempunyai anak-anak dari mu, membesarkan nya bersama-sama dan hidup bahagia selama nya Hinata'' Tanya Naruto panjang lebar sambil ngangkat tautan tangan nya dan Hinata ke dada bidang nya. Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata banyak dia merasa sangat beruntung bisa di cintai pria yang selama ini di cintai nya bertahun-tahun, walau lamaran ini adalah lamaran ke 2 dari Naruto tetap saja membuat Hinata merasa takjub dan tampa terasa air mata nya terjatuh karena merasa sangat senang atas semua ini.

''ya..Naruto-kun,aku bersedia..aku juga sangat menginginkan dirimu seutuh nya, aku sangat ingin berbagi kebahagiaan bersama mu Naruto-kun, sepanjang waktu dan mempunyai Anak-anak dari mu, aku sangat menginginkan nya juga Naruto-kun'' balas Hinata sambil beruraian air mata nya terharu. Naruto mempersempit jarak di antara mereka ,Hinata yang mengerti maksud dari kekasih nya ini hanya bisa memejamkan mata nya, sekarang yang terdengar hanya suara nafas dari kedua belah pihak dan mereka pun berciuman di temani sinar bulan menambah ke romantisan 2 sejoli ini yang saling berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan.

TBC

Hhahahaha gimana..gimana..gaje kah?pasti gaje ya?padahal sih pengen nya tuh so sweet gitu tapi ga bisa diriku orang nya ga bisa so sweet sih huhuhuh

Gomen gomen,hountoni gomennasai ya

Moga bisa meramaikan ff Naruhina ya..kita para NHL harus sering-sering bikin ff tentang mereka yang sudah resmi Canon ini ...yeeeeeeee \\\\(^o^)/

Hiduuuuuup Naruhina Lovers

\\\\(^o^)/

Love Naruto &amp; Hinata Forever xD


End file.
